Karakura Back In The Day
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: Once upon a time, all of our souls, Espada and Soul Reapers, were once living. This just so happens to take place when they were all in High School. Read to know what it's truly about.


Okay, So this story is a song-fiction. Ha. Because when I came up with the idea I was listening to Single Ladies(Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce. Which is pretty epic. Just kidding.

Warning: This story has some seriously out of character people in it. Such as Halibel and Yoruichi who will be sisters. So onward with the craziness.

It was a hot sunny day at Karakura High School. But it was hot for two reasons. One being the sun was out and about. The second being that the two half sisters, Halibel and Yoruichi, were rocking out to "Single Ladies" in the hallways of the high school. Causing a lot of male students to stop and stare, whether their girlfriends were looking or not.

"_If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it…_" Halibel sang as her sister did her on little catwalk strut down the hall. She laughed, swinging her blond head to the beat as she continued to sing.

Yoruichi, while dancing, waved to all the boys she passed by. She enjoyed seeing how the guys pretended to swoon over her. Then that might have been because her top was half undone. She really did hate clothes.

Halibel hadn't stopped singing when she linked arms with Yoruichi. Both girls swung their school-required skirt clad hips to the beat.

This was their plan. For their senior year, they were going to go out with a bang. Treating every day like it were their last because it might be. Halibel and Yoruichi had completely different plans for what they wanted to do after high school so they wouldn't see much of each other. So why not enjoy what might be their last year together for a while?

Suddenly an arm snaked around Halibel's waist causing her to yelp and stop singing. She turned to glare at its owner but fount herself smiling slightly.

"Grimm," she said quietly, coming to a halt and jerking her sister to a halt as well drawing her attention to the newcomer.

Said man grinned and nodded to Yoruichi, who returned the gesture. "So what are you girls up to? Besides the obvious," Grimmjow said, not taking his eyes off of Halibel.

"Enjoying life," Yoruichi proclaimed. Her and the light-blue haired man got along perfectly fine, even though he hardly looked at her. They both had a great love for cats and that's how they me.

Now how he and Halibel met is a completely different story.

Grimmjow just shook his head exasperatedly at her. "You know you two are going to get in trouble for the "excessive cleavage", right?"

Halibel spoke up this time. "But we never get in trouble. It's not our fault that these shirts are two small."

Yoruichi nodded. "Too true, sister."

"Not what I meant." To the purple haired girl, he said "Oh, I almost forgot. Kisuke's looking for you."

Yoruichi's face lit up. "Where is he?"

"Library with my cousins."

And like that, Yoruichi was gone. Leaving Grimmjow and Halibel alone as the hall they were in was empty.

"So…" Grimm started, "is there anyone I need to beat up today? I'm sure there is 'cause you look too good right now." He brought his other arm around the blonde's waist and looked her in the eye.

She blushed slightly. "I'll have to get back to you on that. I'm sure someone will try to hit on me at least once."

That's right. The two were a couple.

Grimm laughed, then bent his head down to kiss Halibel, she met him half way. And just as their lips met a pale dark haired boy saw them and made a disgusted sound.

"Tia, you really don't know where that boy's mouth has been. You might contract any germs it has by kissing it."

Halibel and Grimmjow pulled apart, but not very far apart since Grimmjow's arms tightened around Halibel's waist. He glared at the newcomer with hate filled eyes. Halibel simply looked at her best friend with an expressionless face.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. I'm not worried about germs, I know where his mouth has been," Halibel said, almost as static as her green eyed friend.

"Do you now?" he asked. That was Ulquiorra, he always implied that Grimmjow was cheating on her. Also that he was unworthy to even date his long time friend to begin with.

"You know what, bat? One day, I'm going to drop kick you if you keep this BS up," Grimmjow growled.

"No arguing while I'm standing right here," his girlfriend said. If it wasn't for her, the two guys before her would've killed each other a long time ago.

"Fine," Ulquiorra said. "We should get to class, Tia."

Halibel was disappointed she didn't have her first class with Grimmjow, but there was nothing she could do about it. "I'll see you later, Grimm," she said, giving him a quick kiss before walking off with the pale boy she called "friend".

Yoruichi finally did find Kisuke, all the way in the back of the library. Reading porno magazines.

"Kisuke" she scolded, getting his attention.

He jumped, trying to hide the magazines. "H-hey, kitten. How did you find me?"

"Grimmjow told me you were here with Stark and Shunsui. Where are they?" she said, realizing they weren't around.

Kisuke shrugged. "The couches. They wanted to sleep a bit before class."

Shunsui and Stark were cousins. Though only Stark was actually related to Grimmjow because their dads were brothers. Shunsui and Stark were related through their mothers. Both young men enjoyed sleeping more than anything.

"Well, class is about to start. So put the porn away and I'll get them." Yoruichi said before walking off to find the two lazy men.

"Man… I'll miss you, Babes Of Japan," Kisuke muttered, hiding the magazine in his trademark hat before putting it on. "Kitten! Here I come," he called to his "girlfriend", as he got up to follow the way she went.

The two found the boys slowly waking up from their slumber, still tired and not really willing to go.

"Stark. Shunsui." Yoruichi greeted them. "Time to go to class."

"I was really considering skipping all my classes," Stark said, lazily.

"I say we should," Shunsui said to his cousin.

"No, no." The purple haired girl pulled the cousins up to their feet. "You two are going to class."

"Fine," the two boys groaned, causing Kisuke to laugh.

"Is Grimm with Halibel?" Stark asked, wondering where his cousin was.

"That's where I left him. She probably went to class by now because the bell is about to-"

And before she could utter the last word, the bell rang loudly above their head. And all four of them rushed to class. Well, two rushed pulling the other two in tow.

Okay, I know. It's not what you expect. But it just came to me and I had to share it with the world. BWAHAHAHA! Okay…psycho moment over. I hoped you liked it. Please review.


End file.
